Is Jack alive or dead?
by Sanny
Summary: PLEASE READ and REVIEW


TITLE: Is Jack alive or dead?  
  
AUTHOR: Sanny  
  
sanny_c24@hotmail.comEMAIL:  
  
SPOILERS: very little from Point of view  
  
SUMMERY:  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
DISCLAIMER – Stargate SG-1 and it's characters used in this fanfiction belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, Gekko productions, Double Secret productions and Anderson/Greenburg productions, this story is for entertainment only, no copyright infringement intended, original story belongs to the author.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: This is my second Fanfic and feedback will be greatly appreciated the more feedback the better  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Year 2006  
  
"Mommy, mommy" the little boy ran into his mother's arms disturbing her from her research.  
  
"What is it honey, what's wrong?" She cradled him into her lap and wiped the running tears from his cheeks.  
  
"What's a Daddy and why don't I have one?" The question from this 4 year old took her completely by surprise.  
  
"A Daddy is the big man that lives with the Mommy and the baby, and who said you don't have one sweetie?". She asked caressing his hair away from his face, he had such soft gentle hair, light brown touching-un-touching his shoulders, he had these big beautiful blue eyes, now filled with tears and wonder. He sniffed his nose before saying  
  
"The other kids"  
  
"Oh honey you had a wonderful Daddy and he loved you very much, but now he can't be with you like the other kid's Daddy's but you must remember he is always watching over you"  
  
"Like god watches over us?"  
  
"Yes just like god, in fact Daddy is with god now, he's an angel" the explanation satisfied him and he whipped the remaining tears away with his sleeve and jumped from his mother's lap to the floor.  
  
"I still have some work to do here honey, so will you be a good little boy and go play…"  
  
"Can I play with uncle Teal'c?" He's face lightened as his mother who was so rudely interrupted by him smiled when she noticed Teal'c standing by the door a grin on his face.  
  
"I will be honored to watch him Colonel O'Neill while you finish your research"  
  
"Thanks Teal'c your a life saver"  
  
"Your life is currently not in any danger Col. O'Neill" Sam grinned  
  
"It's an expression Teal'c, I'll explain it someday" he shrugged his shoulders already leaving her lab with a tiny screaming human monkey upside- down on his shoulders.  
  
Now she had peace and quiet but it was impossible to concentrate on her research, she kept thinking about Jack, it would be 2 and a half years next month that he died on that mission. Tommy was a little over a year old when he's father died.  
  
She was glad her angel explanation was enough but she knew that soon it will not be, and then what will she say? She can't very well tell her son that his father went on a mission to another planet and didn't come back alive.  
  
Details of that mission drifted into her mind. It was the first and only mission she came with them after she had Tommy, and she only went on that mission after 3 hours of nagging into General Hammond's ear. He only agreed because he was afraid he'd explode if she didn't leave him alone. Besides this mission was purely scientific, no contact with anyone, simply gathering samples and translating some ruins. No people involved, no aliens and especially no Goa'uld, so he agreed on a one time only basis that now Dr. Samantha O'Neill after retiring from the air force before marrying Jack will join SG-1 on their mission, little did any one know how it would end.  
  
Almost immediately upon arrival on the other side they where attacked. They only managed to put a little distance between themselves and the DHD, it seemed the attack was completely surrounding them, it wasn't Goa'uld staff weapons, it wasn't primitive arrows, it sounded similar to the projectile weapons they used too like guns and automatic weapons. They instinctively dropped to the ground when the attack began. Sam looked up to see Daniel a few feet away fumbling for his handgun. Further to her right she saw Teal'c also crouching to one knee, firing his staff all around, she looked to her left, she saw Jack on the ground firing off rounds at the direction the attack was currently coming from, it wouldn't stop. They were exposed and pinned down and their ammo was running low, Jack yelled to Daniel to try reaching the DHD and dialing home, he was the closest one, Jack didn't need to tell Teal'c to cover him.  
  
Daniel reached the dialing device and entered Earth's coordinates he punched their IDC and looked back, his team was approaching slowly, Teal'c kept covering them from one side while Jack on the other.  
  
"Go Sam" Jack yelled to her when she turned to face him instead of going through the ring  
  
"Not without you" she yelled back  
  
"Oh for crying out loud" he mumbled under his breath as he approached, he took cover by the DHD. Teal'c and Sam where at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him, he looked around, it seemed the attack was lightning up a bit. He took a deep breath and run to them, as he reached the bottom stair they where at the top, standing next to the event horizon, Jack waved for them to step through, Teal'c reluctantly did, but Sam was still stubborn.  
  
He run up the stairs, then suddenly stopped as if in mid motion  
  
"Nooooo" Sam yelled as she reached her hand to him grabbing him and pulling him back with her. She fell backwards on the ramp as Jack's weigh pulled her to the ground; Sam straddled his head in her lap realizing he was injured.  
  
"Sam" he whispered to her "tell Tommy I love him and..." He coughed and a trickle of blood escaped his lips, she knew he was bleeding into his lungs  
  
"Shshsh... Don't talk Jack, please hang in there"  
  
"No" he shook his head "tell him I'll always watch over him, and you" He coughed again, she put her hand on his face and wiped the blood away as tears fell to her cheeks uncontrollably.  
  
"Janet will help you, just hang in there" she said through her tears.  
  
"Sam...I love y..." he slumped down while Janet pushed Sam away and two soldiers picked him up on a gurney, Janet was on the gurney her knees straddling Jack's thighs as she was pressing on his chest and the gurney was speeding away.  
  
No words were spoken when SG-1 and General Hammond walked to the infirmary; the amount of blood soaked through Sam's pants was not a reassuring look, when they entered the infirmary it was suspiciously quiet, Janet came from around the curtain with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam, there was nothing I could do" Sam fell to her knees as Janet came to her dropping to her knees too and holding Sam as she shook with tears.  
  
"No Jack, don't leave me please I need you" she cried out as Janet held her, the men around them stood quietly trying to be brave but secretly whipping away their tears.  
  
The funeral was the next day; Sam couldn't believe the amount of people that came, there where at least 200 people there if not more, most military and SGC personnel, some of their neighbors, Sam's Dad and brother came from San Diego.  
  
Sam jumped at the shuddering noise of the 21 gun salutes. She was handed the flag by General Hammond, the tears were uncontrollably falling since he died, never stopping only when she fell exhausted to sleep did the tears stop flowing but then the dreams came and she would wake and start crying again.  
  
Though a little over a year old, Tommy could sense the down and depressed mood everyone was in and he cried a lot too, Sam tried to calm him down but she couldn't stop crying herself how could she make him stop?  
  
General Hammond wanted to give her some time off to maybe go stay with her father and brother in San Diego, but she begged him to let her stay.  
  
"How can I talk to them when I can't even tell them about the Stargate program, I'd rather stay here with you and all my friends" George nodded understanding where she was coming from.  
  
She stayed on base for a month not leaving even for their house; she couldn't bear to face their home alone, without her husband, her lover, and the father of her baby, her soul mate.  
  
She gave her keys to her neighbor to water the lawn and plants for her, though she could care less if they all just withered away.  
  
After a month she requested to return to active duty, she did.  
  
Now over two years have gone by, Sam submerged herself in research and in taking care of Tommy, her wonderful baby boy, regardless of his big baby blue eyes, his soft long hair and his `baby face` he reminded her so much of Jack.  
  
Sometimes looking at him trying to make something work and being unsuccessful she would literally read into his features `For crying out loud`, it always made her smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Major Carter, please"  
  
"Thank you General" she stood up,  
  
"P5YX39 is a flourishing world and culture, the people are more or less as advanced as we are, they are a little more advanced in technology and a little backwards in medicine. They have a big laboratory facility, which they said we could look at; they will also share with us their technology. They have Naquahdah in their soil which they are also willing to share, all that in exchange for medicines and medical technology".  
  
"Sounds like fair trading" Jack chimed in "when do we go? "  
  
"Tomorrow 09:00 hours" said General Hammond, seeing heads nodding he dismissed them.  
  
As they stepped through they were greeted with smiling faces and a complete entourage. They walked about 20 minutes into the city, taking the little longer but much more scenic route.  
  
The city was completely surrounded with a very high wall that had several gates in which to gain entrance to.  
  
"What are the gates and wall for?" Asked Daniel  
  
The council head member Prisilio answered  
  
"To protect us from the wild vicious animals around the city, in the woods, that is why we do not leave the city limits after dark. Daniel nodded understanding.  
  
They were brought to what looked to them like a fancy hotel. Each was given his/her private room, next to one another, they had time to rest, and were told that there is a big welcome feast for them in an hour; they said they will be ready and Prisilio left.  
  
"Seems like a nice place to vacation for a day" Jack said to his team  
  
"Ok, guys it looks to be a safe enough place, leave your MP-5's in your room's empty, carry your ammo on you and carry your hand guns just in case, Teal'c can you disable your staff?"  
  
"No O'Neill, I cannot"  
  
"Ok you carry it with you" Jack sighed, "meet back here in 30" they each went to their room to rest and freshen up.  
  
During the dinner they where introduced to medical people, people who will study the medicines they brought with them, also some scientists from the different areas the laboratory was researching.  
  
When Prisilio walked them back to their rooms he made plans to meet them the next morning and escort them to the lab. They said goodnight and retired to their rooms.  
  
The next morning they met up with Prisilio and headed to the lab. It was a huge facility divided into different sections studying different things.  
  
Sam and Daniel looked like they were on a Disney ride, their eyes glowed not in a Goa'uld kind of way, they looked like kids let loose in a candy store. Jack was rapidly getting bored and Teal'c was Teal'c.  
  
Most of the labs they saw where studying things they either knew about already or were currently studying as well, in the technology department Sam was interested in the anti gravity platform and in the molecular displacing chamber.  
  
Sam gave the medical personnel all the different drugs they brought with them. She explained each drug's purpose as Janet explained it to her; they in turn gave her the plans for the platform and chamber and gave her brief instructions on the works of each item.  
  
They were free to roam around the laboratories and ask questions.  
  
It was nearing the end of their stay on this planet, "How about we do lunch before we leave?" asked Jack, he was visibly feeling out of place and bored. Both Sam and Daniel decided to accept the offer. They had the plans at hand and were about to leave anyway so they nodded in agreement.  
  
They were walking down the corridor towards the exit, they met Prisilio on the way so they said their good-byes and continued out to the gate.  
  
"Hey guys is that a quantum mirror?" Daniel noticed the wired shaped looking glass in a side room. No one was present in the room as they went inside  
  
"It looks a little different then the ones we saw before, the…"  
  
"Shimmering, you can see our reflections" said Sam  
  
"Maybe it's an ordinary mirror, they do have naquahdah in their soil and they do use it to make things"  
  
Suddenly they all had the urge to touch the mirror, without knowing why, they did. They felt a slight tingling sensation like low voltage electricity going through them, nothing was different, and it was the same lab. They shrugged their shoulders and continued on to the gate.  
  
As they stepped down the ramp it suddenly registered in Jack's mind that the 'welcoming committee' all held their automatics on them, serious looks on their faces.  
  
"Wow, wow" Jack raised his arms to shoulder level  
  
"Take it easy guys it's just us" but the guns were still drawn and no one of the soldiers moved a muscle  
  
"Looks like our guard dogs went a little crazy" Jack said as he turned to look at his team, they all shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Hey General, what's going on?" Jack called looking over to the control room when he saw Hammond stepping in, the look of utter shock was written all over his face, he went down to the gate room, as the blast doors opened and he stepped inside Jack made a move towards him, that made every soldier in the room react and several barrels were shoved into his face.  
  
"Wow" Jack stepped back as George stepped closer and asked  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"What do you mean who am I, I'm Col. Jack O'Neill, USAF, you are my commending officer, this is the SGC and we are SG-1"  
  
"Escort them to the infirmary" as they went Hammond called Janet ordering her  
  
"Who ever these people are doctor, you don't talk to them, not one word is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir" she answered, when the people came in escorted by military Janet understood the origin of the General's order, she never said a word to the people she examined, though examining someone who was dead over 2 years was a bit unnerving. She gave all of them a complete check up. An hour later she called the General.  
  
"Done Sir"  
  
"Good, tell lieutenant Parker to escort them to the briefing room"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
10 minutes later Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c where seated in the ever so familiar briefing room, still guarded by the soldiers.  
  
"What the hell happened to everybody?" Jack wondered allowed, Sam shook her head as Teal'c cocked his to one side, Daniel was fiddling with his glasses when his head jerked up  
  
"The mirror" no other words where necessary they knew this might be a very strong possibility.  
  
General Hammond came in, Jack and Sam both stood up, George set down, he signaled to one of the soldiers to step close to him  
  
"Please call Col. O'Neill"  
  
"Yes Sir" the soldier disappeared, Jack nodded to himself Fine, I can always reason with myself couldn't I?  
  
"So who are you really?" George asked again.  
  
"General I think I can explain" Daniel butted in  
  
"We are SG-1, we went on a mission to a planet that had a mirror in one of the research labs we saw, it's a special mirror that can transport you to parallel universes or alternate realities" George looked a little baffled.  
  
"It's like a fork in the road Sir, each decision, each reality is actually different choices that we all made" Sam finished, George nodded understanding the explanation only not sure if he could actually believe it.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel entered the briefing room, stopping at the door when they saw the seated faces around the briefing table. Silence came down on the room. Everyone was still for several minutes. That's when Sam came in. She saw Daniel and Teal'c seating down to the General's left, she didn't notice another set of Daniel and Teal'c standing by the wall, she saw two other occupied chair's on the General's right but she couldn't see who it was. The General acknowledged her.  
  
"Col. O'Neill come in please" when Jack heard his name referred to someone other then him he turned expecting to be faced with his own face. He swung his chair around to face a woman, a woman he knew as Major Doctor Samantha Carter.  
  
Sam nearly lost her footing, her knees started shaking so hard and her eyes filled with tears. It was unbelievable, there he was her Col. alive and well, but he wasn't her Col. was he?  
  
"Please seat down Col. O'Neill" ordered Hammond, she managed to reach the chair opposite George and set down, taking a deep breath in.  
  
Jack was just as shocked to here Sam referred to as Colonel, let alone O'Neill.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, Major Carter figured this was not their reality, though it was pretty close compared to the other's they have been to, or were visited by.  
  
Jack was the only one other then the Teal'c's that set there saying nothing the entire time. His mind was racing Sam, this reality's Sam must have married him, this reality's him, what are the odds she married someone else named O'Neill, but how could they have being both military soldiers, was she promoted to Col. and then they married? And why isn't himself here? He couldn't think anymore, his head was pounding.  
  
Janet entered the briefing room  
  
"Well Doctor?" asked Hammond  
  
"The DNA tests conform they are who they say Sir"  
  
"Ok that's it" Jack raised his hands to stop all conversation "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Go back the way we came and touch the mirror again, hoping no one touched it since we have or we're screwed" 'sitting down' Daniel said.  
  
General Hammond nodded "Go freshen up and eat something, you'll leave in one hour, dismissed" he stood and walked away.  
  
While sitting in the commissary jack dared to ask Daniel  
  
"I didn't join SGC in this reality?"  
  
"You did, he did, Col. O'Neill died over two years ago on a mission" everybody fell silent and Sam forced the tears away, Jack felt sorry for her.  
  
Entering quietly through the doors Tommy looked around, he was a little confused seeing double of everyone when his eyes rested on the wrong Sam  
  
"Mommy?" it was a panicked question  
  
"I'm here Tommy" Sam who was standing a bit away from the others said in a low voice. He came up to her looking intently into her face, and then turned to look at the other Sam. There was silence again. How is she going to explain this to a 4-year-old?  
  
Sam, not Tommy's mother stood and walked over to him, she crouched on one knee and looked into his deep blue eyes placing a gentle hand on his delicate shoulder.  
  
"Do you know what twins are Tommy?" she asked  
  
"A-ha, we have two girls in my class that look the same"  
  
"Well, your mom and me? We are like twins, but I live very, very far away, I came to see her and you just for a few minutes. And in another few minutes I'll leave again, back to my home"  
  
"How far is your home?" he asked, a little disappointed he will not be able to investigate this twin thing up close.  
  
"Very, very far, so far it takes years to go there" Tommy nodded, when he looked around the room again he saw one Daniel, one Teal'c, one stranger, mommy and mommy's twin, he was a little confused, didn't he see twins for uncle Daniel and uncle Teal'c too? He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
As Tommy's mother bid the team farewell she took Tommy's hand and they went to see aunt Janet.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel re-entered from the back room  
  
"Good thinking about hiding" said the other Daniel "this twin thing would never have worked for all of us, Tommy would have thought everybody has a twin. Suddenly Sam's body started convulsing and her face contorted with pain  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Daniel, but as he asked both his counterpart and Teal'c started convulsing too, the other Daniel and Teal'c stared at them.  
  
"Cellular Introphic cascade failure, happens from traveling through the quantum mirror" answered Jack.  
  
"Then why aren't you going through it?" asked Daniel  
  
"Because the me of this reality is dead" he answered softly "we need to leave, now" Daniel and Teal'c of this reality both nodded each helping his twin counterpart while Jack helped Sam.  
  
They reached the gate room and asked General Hammond to give the order to dial the coordinates they gave him to P5YX39, he gave the order and the shevrons started spinning into place.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c stood in the control room looking at the gate's shimmering blue, SG-1 looked back, then Jack helped Sam, Daniel and Teal'c through, but he remained standing on the ramp looking over the faces that were staring back at him.  
  
Sam came running toward him, she run into his arms as they circled each other's bodies. She whispered into his ear  
  
"I know you're not him, but I just needed to feel him, you, close to me one more time, I miss him so much"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry I … he died, if there was anything I could do for you …"  
  
"Stay?" she looked into his eyes "I know you're not him, but please stay?"  
  
"I can't do that Sam, I love … you" she understood he meant the other her and nodded  
  
"Take care of each other?!"  
  
"We will I promise, take care of Tommy, he's a great kid" and with that he stepped through the event horizon and vanished, leaving Sam on the ramp with tears rolling down her cheeks. Daniel came up behind her placing a gentle arm around her shoulders no words were necessary.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Returning to P5YX39 SG-1 went straight to the labs, no one was there, it was like the place was abandoned  
  
"Why didn't we notice this before?" asked Daniel, they reached the labs still finding no one on their way.  
  
The room where the mirror was standing, was still empty, they stepped in, huddling closer together they all raised their arms and simultaneously touched the mirror, the electrical shock seemed stronger now and they shook it off.  
  
Now they heard noises from out side, as they stepped through the door they run into Prisilio  
  
"You are here" it was half a statement and half a question, he shook with surprise and shock  
  
"Yes, we're sorry…" Sam started apologizing when he interrupted her  
  
"Your General is accusing us of foul play"  
  
"Yes we figured as much, we're sorry Prisilio, it wasn't planned, don't worry, we will clear things up with the General, and we thank you again for the wonderful hospitality you've showed us, you are welcome to visit us…" at that time Daniel handed Prisilio the Iridium box, explaining they should sent it before attempting to travel through to earth. Prisilio nodded and bid them goodbye the second time as they started for home.  
  
"… It's SG-1 Sir"  
  
"Open the iris" he ordered. "SG-1 what happened to you?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, came across a quantum mirror" Jack answered as General Hammond nodded.  
  
"Debriefing in one hour" they all nodded and went to the infirmary to be checked over and then to the locker rooms.  
  
Sam entered the locker room just as Daniel and Teal'c stepped out acknowledging her with a bowed head, Jack stayed behind. The locker room was empty other then the two of them.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yes Sir?" there was a long awkward pause, he didn't know exactly where to begin.  
  
"Sir?" she asked again, he shook his head  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing" he tried to leave but she stopped him  
  
"Sir wait" he turned to look at her, when he saw her looking intently at him, he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Do you think it's fated?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Us? We have either been married or engaged on every alternate reality we've been to"  
  
"I don't know Sir" as he turned to leave she called after him again  
  
"Sir?" he turned. She stepped closer to him leaning into him on her tip toes and whispered  
  
"I love you" there it was, out in the open, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I love you too" he answered as he stepped out of the locker room, leaving her alone.  
  
Both knowing their love would have to stay in an alternate reality, but still it felt good to say the words, she smiled as she took her clothes off and stepped into the hot steaming water of the shower.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
